User blog:Lord Andrew Mallace/An insightful Reflection, Apology, and Outlook
Ooiiii I've got lots to say. So, to be quite frankly, honest, it is not in my nature to create apologies. I am more for accepting actions and moving on, definitely not "putting myself under" those around me. I myself run a successsful server from which I lots of banning, instigating, interrogating, all that fun stuff plays into. Therefore, I am the enforcing type, not really the apologizing. However... I think I may need a special case for this one. One because none of you have actually any idea who I am, what I look like, where I live, and more than likely, will never see me. And two because of my most infamous notoriety. This one is going to be a long one so I appreciate those who actually take the time to read it.. i don't make 'em often. The BNO SO. I think, and I may be wrong, this is the most-known term on the wiki. And if someone was to come from another wiki, and come to "The Potco Players wiki" and see something like "The Boyz Night OUt - come be slimy with us" I think we all know the reaction would be.... clueless. And quite frankly, nobody.. not even my counterpart xD knows the true reason I started it. Ever since.. say March.. when the Seven Sea's Court really started becoming the main source of approvals and suggestions, I had grown a silently heated hate for the admin team. I spread rumors such as "bias" and "dictators" in PM, so you can direct most of those back to me. I criticised admins such as Parax for being "phony," and Goldvane for being "Sensitive beyond repair." Obviously I never showed it. But I wanted to get back at them... somehow staying in the rules but pushing as far as I could go.. Henceforth, on June 19th, The BNO was created. I knew that by regulating vulgar material that still didn't violate the rules, I could create a reputation and meaning that would "defy" the admins. It goes without saying that other inspiration added to it, such as Will Greasescarlett being banned. yatta yatta. it all fell into place. Over the course of the next few months, pages such as the Mallace Pallace and othes were created, creating a whole empire of defiance towards the admins. I thank them to this day for their willingness to put up with some of the themes presented by the BNO.. I know they would tough :). Staying on that subject, I offer reluctantly an apology. And yes.. from a rather unentered realm of my heart. I knew once I had started it, it really wasn't one that I could takeback. I now have the reputation of "Dirty Mallace.." one which I don't necessarily hate, but accept. The BNO proved that we could go to the literal edges of banning, and at one point, we believed we were impenatrable... meaning we were free from banning. As time moved on, it became more of just something that we had to continue.. if we gave up, we would have lost all we had worked for. Things like the BNO debit.. the bno.. idk freaking bird fund, and others were created. It got out of hand to a point- and point that none of us really cared about. I know now that I need to realize not only the wiki's limits- but the personal limits of some people here, such as those who just smudge the age limit of 13. No BNO page is ANYWHERE NEAR apporpriate for someone of that age, and should only be viewed for the older parts of our wiki. When Garland became a rollback, I held him back. He wants the good favor of the wiki. I, being my relentless selft, however, could not grasp the fact that we had "lost." I kept pressuring him into saying "erect, Hairy" in chat and such, which we all know isn't what We say it means. Just know that it was never him really saying any of those things, it was me. I had the BNO shut down. I know now that I've had my fun. I've done my damage, I'll have to move on. I have a server to watch, but I'll never miss a chance to chill on chat. Again, I apologize to the entire community on a personal note for all of the acts of the BNO- don't see my acts of defianace as my character. Please overlook that and realize that truly, I see mself as more of a leader and a charistmatic character than a "dirty" gangbanger. I hope, and especially towards those I have most deeply affected, that you can consider and accept my apology, and once again accept me as one of the more normal users, and not "gay-boy mallace." lol@that name. YEP IM" STILL TYPING, read it and weep. I will see to it that every BNO page is shut down for good. I created the INdependent party and offer a promise that it will remain vulgar-free, and only stand as a fun political shoutout in which we will do minor activities with, nothing that would push the admins to their limits in complete defiance. The Global Ban All I have to say is chill - We already proved that with Garlands unban, it really wasn't a big deal, although most of you see it to be. I am taking responsibility, however I question the judgement of the punishment. We visited other wikis, but did no harm whatsoever. I guess you could see the ban as my awakening- and especially with people brinign up the demotion of Garland- which is absolutely absurd, shame on you. Finishing up. Finally, before I go, I need to make one last apology. To my husband: Ever since the days of the Co., you and I have been two carrots in a strawberry tree- I couldn't have asked for a more loyal friend. Even when faced with your new position as rollback, you made a personal sacrifice to continue to help to "please" me, and I cannot thank you enough. I think we can both agree that we can tone down the language in chat (HA i'm one to say that, right? lmao) and I wish you great luck in your new rollbackness. And I know the admins do to. Although some users cannot get over themselves (call me assertive, boo hoo.) you are one perfect rollback who only seeks the good of the wiki. Godspeed. Harassment As of late especially, I am violently harassed when I enter chat. Now perhaps its due- in respect to the BNO acts- but now, as that is behind us, I would very much appreciate a stop to it. Don't threaten to "Get me banned.. Hack my account..( lol some of 'em are funny) but as jack pistol said. you aren't the admins.. so :(. I would appreciate to be left alone. Chat Chat is one of the hit points of the.. BNO. I will be very brief. I"ll stop saying erect, hairy and all that, and instead, just chill in a more apporiate way.. but still bein' Mallace :P. NO LAZY VERSION. YOU READ ALL. I DON'T MAKE THESE A LOT. Lazy Version: please read it all, it would mean a lot :\. But- The BNO was an act of defiance that is now over. I apologize to the community for any harm it has done, and I promise that the ongoing caps and other sesssions in chat will hault, and the BNO pages destroyed. I also cannot promise that I'm perfect- yes, i "Trolled" other wikis but haiii- I"M Mallace ;D. And You can't change me. I've done wrong. I learned. I"m movin' on. Later this week I will be applying to the roleplay council and promise one last thing to the admins... Never again. :P All the best, now and forever Lord Andrew "Alaskan Bear-wolf-man-hunter-governor-politican-woman" Mallace '' ''Talk' PSPSPS: Don't take those interviews as of late seriously. None of us agree with or endorse any of the things said, in fact we most likely disagree with them completely. They are just for good laughs, and will always remain appropriate. Category:Blog posts